Sabbra Cadabra
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Mi primer fanfict con lemon, y es Ulumi :D. Espero que les guste, y para que tengan una mejor experiencia (si es que esa es la palabra) con el fic, busquen la canción Sabbra Cadabra de Black Sabbath, y comienzan a reproducirla cuando el fic lo diga xD.


**Antes de empezar, debo decir que este es mi primer lemon, espero que les guste, porque solo he leído fanfics con lemon…aparte que no sé nada de sexo (estoy dando demasiada información xD) Este fic se lo dedico a CodeYumyUlrich, coderiel, y a CodeYumishiyama (mi Yumi 3).**

Eran algo así como las 3 de la tarde en Kadic, día regular, no había mucha clase en ese momento, Jeremy y Aelita trabajaban junto con Manuel y Laura (Aelita le molestaba que ella estuviera) en el próximo ataque a Tyron, algún programa para ser desvirtualizados en el laboratorio de Tyron. Odd estaba con Samantha en algún lugar. Ulrich se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, pensando en muchas cosas, incluyendo a Yumi. Pero, sobre todo, pensaba en Yumi. Ulrich había tenido una pequeña discusión con Yumi, bueno, en verdad, ella debía recordarle que debía llevarle algo a Jim, pero se le había olvidado, y ahora Ulrich tenía 4 horas de castigo en la biblioteca, todavía no le tocaba ir a cumplirlas, luego de que Jim hablara con él y le diera su castigo, Ulrich se había dirigido hacia donde estaban sus amigos, hablando de la próxima misión, mientras Jeremy hablaba de ello, Ulrich le interrumpió gritándole a Yumi por no recordarle que debía entregarle aquello a Jim, y que ahora tenía 4 horas de castigo gracias a ella, y Ulrich no le dio tiempo a Yumi para que le contestase, hasta que terminó de desahogarse con ella, de ahí, Yumi quedó sin habla, y Ulrich se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, lo que él no vio, fue que Yumi se sentó triste, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Ulrich no paraba de pensar en que fue muy duro con ella, le gritó de todo, y frente al grupo, y quizás de media academia. Se sintió fatal, cada vez que pensaba en eso, sentía que todo le iba mal, le preocupaba más cómo trató a Yumi que su castigo de 4 horas. De repente, el silencio de su habitación es interrumpido por la puerta que fue abierta tan fuerte y violentamente que dio un golpazo en la pared, era Yumi que estaba furiosa con Ulrich.

Yumi- ¿Y quién te has creído tú que eres para hablarme así? ¿Acaso soy tu secretaria que debo recordarte todo lo que tú me digas? Era TU responsabilidad hacerte cargo de eso, no mía. No eres nadie para llegar de la nada y gritarme de esa forma. A las mujeres las tratas con respeto, ¿me has entendido?

Yumi estaba muy furiosa, tanto que Ulrich ya se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba, y no quería seguir peleando con ella.

Ulrich (triste)- Sí, te he entendido. Mira, lo siento, ¿OK? No debí hablarte así, es solo que te pedí un favor, y se te había olvidado.

Yumi- ¿Y qué me dices tú de las cosas que olvidas? ¿Acaso siempre recuerdas mis cumpleaños? Esa no es razón para gritarme.

Ulrich- Lo sé, pero si te grité, fue porque Jim me gritó tanto que YO quedé furioso, ¿OK? No debí desahogarme contigo. Perdón.

Yumi- Quizás te perdone, pero no debes volver a hacerlo.

Ulrich- Lo sé, lo sé, fui un idiota, pero, Yumi, desde que nos hemos conocido que he hecho estupideces al lado tuyo, ¿OK? Y pensé que el creer que era muy chico para amarte fue lo más estúpido que había hecho hasta ahora, pero cada vez me voy superando a mí mismo.

Yumi- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Ulrich- Mira, no digo que mis estupideces las haga con sentido, o porque quiera, o porque sí, es sólo que todavía no logro madurar del todo, pero te juro que sí he madurado algo, más aun al estar contigo, aprendo de cada error que cometo contigo.

Yumi- Está bien Ulrich, te perdono.

Ya estando algo más calmada, puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ulrich, lo atrajo hacia su cara, y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, ese beso no paró, ni quiso parar, ellos simplemente seguían y seguían besándose, hasta que los dos cayeron en la cama de Odd. De ahí, se separaron por un momento, pero sin soltarse, y al verse (estando Ulrich encima de Yumi), pensaban que el otro estaba más sensual que de costumbre, y empezaron a darse besos más apasionados, y empezaron a quitarse la ropa, Yumi le sacaba la polera y los pantalones a Ulrich, y Ulrich hacía lo mismo con Yumi, también se sacaron los zapatos (o zapatillas y botas), cuando estaban en ropa interior, Yumi detuvo por un momento a Ulrich.

Yumi- Espera, tenemos un problema.

Ulrich (sacando un profiláctico)- Y tengo la solución.

Los dos se rieron, y siguieron besándose, Ulrich procedió a quitarle el sostén a Yumi de forma tierna y sensual, besó sus dos pechos un buen rato, y luego le bajó sus calzones, y empezó a hacerle cunnilingus, Yumi empezaba a gemir de a poco, luego de un buen rato estando así, Ulrich se separa del sexo de Yumi, y siguen dándose besos apasionados, luego Ulrich enciende la radio, y pone "play" al disco que está en la radio, no era un disco de los subdigitales, porque notaron que se escuchaban unas guitarras eléctricas (Aquí comienza la canción).

Ulrich- Oh, no, Manuel dejó uno de sus discos aquí, es que quería probar uno de los discos que él graba, y este se le debe haber quedado. Lo voy a sacar.

Yumi (deteniéndolo)- No, déjalo, me gusta cómo suena.

Mientras seguía la música, Yumi le bajó los calzoncillos a Ulrich, él procedió a colocarse el profiláctico, y luego, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, pero lo hizo despacio. Se movían lenta y dulcemente. En un principio, Yumi sentía algo de dolor, pero a medida que seguían haciéndolo, comenzó a sentir placer. Ulrich sentía que estaba a punto de irse luego de un minuto, pero resistió, y empezó a besar apasionadamente a Yumi mientras lo hacían. Luego de escuchar la introducción de la canción y empezaron a escuchar la voz de Ozzy por la radio cantando la letra, se dieron cuenta que era la canción indicada para el momento.

_Feel so good I feel so fine  
Love that little lady always on my mind  
She gives me lovin' every night and day  
Never gonna leave her  
Never going away_

Someone to love me  
You know she makes me feel alright  
Someone who needs me  
Love me every single night

Más o menos, a este punto, empezaron a moverse a un ritmo parecido al de la canción, y escuchaban sus gemidos muy despacio por la oreja del otro.

_Feel so happy since I met that girl  
When we're making love  
It's something out of this world  
Feels so good to know that she's all mine  
Gonna love that woman till the end of time_

Someone to live for  
Love me till the end of time  
Makes me feel happy  
Good to know that she's all mine

Ulrich- Yumi, me gusta que estemos juntos, me gusta que nos amemos, me gusta cómo lo estamos demostrando, te amo Yumi, con todo mi corazón.

Yumi- Yo también Ulrich, también te amo. Sigue así. Me gusta.

_Lovely lady make love all night long  
Lovely lady never do me wrong_

La letra de la canción parecía hacer algún efecto en ellos a medida que iba cantando Ozzy.

_I don't wanna leave you!  
I never wanna leave you!  
Anymore no more_

Ulrich- Yumi, perdón por haberte gritado esta mañana, no te lo merecías.

Yumi- Ulrich, ya no importa, ya te perdoné, y sé que puedo contar con que no vuelva a pasar.

Este acto que realizaban parecía hacerlos sincerarse el uno al otro, abriendo sus corazones. El sentimiento era verdadero, no era solo algo carnal.

Lovely lady  
_Mystifying eyes  
Lovely lady  
She don't tell me no lies_

Cada vez sentían que su precioso acto se acabaría en cualquier momento.

_I know I'll never leave you!  
I'm never gonna leave you!  
Anymore I said no more  
I said no more_

La velocidad estaba aumentando un poco, ya no podían evitarlo, querían acabar ya, pero aquel momento parecía ser único.

Ulrich- Yumi, nunca antes había experimentado esto.

Yumi- Yo tampoco, se siente muy bien.

Y no pudieron seguir aguantando más, los dos acabaron juntos en un precioso orgasmo. De esta forma perdieron oficialmente la virginidad. Luego de acabar, estuvieron acostados en la cama, abrazándose, besándose, y pensaron en aquel momento que acababan de disfrutar juntos. Todo aquello en la cama de Odd.

Fin.

**Espero que les haya gustado, como les dije, es mi primer lemon, y lo que sé de sexo es teórico, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, y a pesar de haberme dado el tiempo de hacerlo en esta época de exámenes y pruebas finales, continuaré con mi fic ulumi en diciembre, que esa historia aún no termina, sino, esta no tendría sentido. Espero sus reviews diciéndome si les gustó, si hay algo en lo que deba y pueda mejorar, y todo eso :D. Por cierto, tal como lo dice el título de este fic, la canción que aparece se llama "Sabbra Cadabra", y es de Black Sabbath.**


End file.
